Eclipse
by BeautifulDusk
Summary: Modern AU: Shikamaru's life is going no where. He's stuck in a dead end job, his girlfriend is acting psychotic and the plumbing in his apartment is threatening to burst any day. He doesn't realize how disconnected he is with life until he meets a captivating, pink haired doctor at his co-workers party who captures his attention... Shame her boyfriend is so possessive.
1. Chapter 1 - Fly Me To The Moon

**Summary:** Modern AU - Shikamaru's life is going no where. He's stuck in a dead end job, his girlfriend is acting psychotic and the plumbing in his apartment is threatening to burst any day. He doesn't realize how disconnected he is with life until he meets a fiery, pink haired doctor at his co-workers party who captures his attention... Shame her boyfriend is so possessive.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Rating & Warning:** Rated T for language, mentions of drug use, and possible lemons in later chapter depending on feedback (I will change the rating to M if that is the case).

* * *

**Eclipse**

By BeautifulDusk

* * *

**Chapter One: Fly Me To The Moon**

_Shikamaru's POV_

Snow crunched under foot as I picked up my pace, shivering under the thick black jacket I wore. With a sigh, I clutch the woollen scarf wrapped around my neck closer to my skin, dreading the thought of having to go to work another day at the call centre. Customer service is _not_ my forte and I have no idea why I am still employed by Austrex Limited, a shitty software company that produces 'high market programs' where as in reality even my four year old niece could probably make better products that have more of a chance of working.

I weave my way through the bustling throng of the morning commuters, thankful that my apartment is only a couple of blocks away from the skyscraper that Austrex Limited is located in. With a weary eye, I scan the dark, threatening clouds above. Looks like another winter storm is rolling in, what a drag.

Speaking of drag, I take the opportunity of the remaining few minutes of my walk to pull out the half empty packet of cigarettes buried deep in my jacket pocket, bringing the thin white filter eagerly to my awaiting lips. As I light it with a casual flick of my lighter, I can't help but feel a little annoyed by this mornings argument with Ino.

I have no idea what her problem is. Women. They just don't make sense. Even before I have opened my eyes she was screeching at me for not being attentive and remembering our 7 month anniversary. I don't think she appreciated it when I had yawned, rolled over to hide under my pillow and replied with "who the fuck celebrates 7 months?" with a grumble. What did she expect when she woke me up 10 minutes before my alarm was due to go off? She knows how much I value my sleep.

She had completely blown up, shouting loudly enough that the neighbours next door would have heard her word for word through the paper thin walls. I'm sure they would have appreciated hearing how apparently useless I am at sex and don't understand Ino's 'needs' so early in the morning.

I know I certainly didn't appreciate the phone book that was thrown at my head before she stormed out of the apartment in a huff. Ugh. Great. What's the point in setting the alarm if I'm going to wake up before it goes off? What a total waste. Now I've got to shut it off but I don't feel like moving. But if I don't shut it off it will just keep ringing and ringing. It makes me tired just thinking about the whole thing.

It hasn't always been this way with Ino. Sure, she had been caring and passionate when we first started dating but it was hot at first. Everything started going downhill when she moved into my small one bedroom apartment a month ago. Since then all we've done is argue (if you can count her shouting and me trying to subtly escape as arguing.) I wasn't the one that even suggested that she moved in, she just took it upon herself to do so. This situation was turning out to be rather... Troublesome.

I suppose by now, you must think I'm absolute drop kick. If you've made that assumption, I would have to just agree with you that isn't far from the truth. I graduated from New Konoha University with honours in Strategic Marketing a year or so ago, but nothing happy from there. My life sort of fizzled as the pressure of exams and assignments disappeared. I don't know why, I just couldn't be bothered with contending with the other graduates to get a job when employee rates were rocketing due to the economic crisis. Yawn.

I guess my life could be a lot better than it is, but honestly - I _like_ it. I have no cares in the world, nothing to stress about except for the plumbing in my shitty apartment which I probably really should get the landlord to sort out. And sure, Ino acts like a lunatic when it suits her but she a hot body that makes up for it, oh and the things that she can do with her mouth... Let's just say I'm fairly neutral kind of guy, but even she can make groan embarrassing things like a 14 year old boy receiving his first blowjob.

When the cold, steel building stood in front of me I flicked my finished cigarette away, missing it already. Trudging into the foyer however, it definitely was a relief to be inside with heating. I jostled unwilling into the crowded elevator, pressing floor 14 and sighed as I tried to pretend that I wasn't being squished in the metal box like sardines. Majority of the elevator spill out onto the 14th floor, and I stroll over to my desk, not fazed by the second hand that is almost hitting my start time.

"Yo Shikamaru you've got 10 seconds to log in." my co-worker Kiba is sitting already at his desk which is right next to mine, his headset on with a bored expression on his face. I nod my thanks, falling into my seat with a thump and turn on my computer with a quick jab to the start button. Fortunately, there are hardly any calls when I log in just in the nick of time.

"Another day, another dollar." Kiba mused, twirling a pencil around his finger while we wait for a call as I shrug off my coat and scarf, dumping it in the corner hidden by my desk. Kiba is the one who got me the job here, and I was lucky that they paired us together as each cubical has two desks. If I had ended up with someone like Naruto I would be grey by now, honestly the kid has _too _much enthusiasm. Always babbling on about he would make the best manager.

"How's Ino?" Kiba asked, with a bored expression on his face as he bent over to pick up the pencil he just dropped. Although he didn't admit it, I can tell he doesn't like her. I'm starting to understand why.

"Same old thing. I forgot our 7 months so I'm in the dog box." I shake my head before rolling my eyes and readjusting my headset as the beep in my ear signalled a call was about to drop in.

"Welcome to Austrex Limited, you're speaking with Shikamaru."

"Oh, uh hi. My software isn't working."

"Have you tried restarting your computer sir?"

"No...?"

Oh boy. Let it begin.

_xxx_

My stomach grumbled in anticipation as I stood in line, eyeing the food for offer in the plastic cabinets. The morning had dragged on, pretty much every one that called through was an absolute idiot. Not looking forward to my weekly marked call, doubt if I will get anything over 65%.

"Nara, would you stop holding up the line?" Kiba growled, poking me in the back with a sharp jab. I shrug my shoulders as I am shunted forward, not fazed. Finally, I spot something that might be edible. I reach for the mackerel and potato salad, sliding the bowl onto my tray, Austrex has a fairly average cafeteria, I would normally avoid it but with the current weather it makes it not even worth the effort.

"Much planned for the weekend?" I ask as we slip into a empty booth after paying for our lunches. Kiba scrunched his nose as he began to devour his steak sandwich. Sometimes he really did remind me of a dog, from his habits to the fact he wanted to open his own veterinary clinic one day. What he's doing here is beyond me - I don't really think being on minimum wage is going to help anyone accomplish their dreams.

"Naruto's girlfriend Hinata who works over in human resources is having a party for the eclipse tomorrow night, sounds kind of lame but I thought I would drop by."

"Did Naruto bribe you with alcohol again?"

"You betcha." Kiba gulped down the last of his food, burping as he leant back with a contented sigh. Never much of one for manners.

"Sounds... Fun?" I offer with a yawn. I would rather be at home, hitting back a joint and not caring about anything. Parties required energy and effort, two critical things I lack. Which reminds me, I need to visit my friend Sai for more 'supplies', weird kid always gives me the creeps.

"You should come Mr 'Anti Social', no wonder Ino is a massive bitch, with you spending all the time with your hand." Kiba grinned, flashing a larger than normal canine. Did his mother possibly have an encounter with a werewolf 23 years ago?

"You're just jealous that I even have a girlfriend." I reply slowly, picking at the fish in front of me with a plastic fork. The food tasted so bad here it made me think it would be a good idea of making my own lunch, but then I realize that that would be 10 minutes lost a day assembling the damn thing.

"Not even," Kiba snorted, crossing his arms. "I like being single, means I can play the field."

"Which is exactly why I don't want to come with you tomorrow. You're flirting tactics are terrible. A goldfish has a better chance of scoring."

"Why you!" Kiba growled, standing up glaring at me with his fist raised. So easily to annoy and to wind up to the point of being in a fight, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in jail one day for assault if this is what he's like around his friends. This is how we get along - I would do _anything_ to avoid confrontation, I'll admit I'm a coward - but what is the point in it all?

I shake my head, holding out my palms in defeat. Kiba growls again, before sitting back down. At least he knows me well enough to know that I wont be getting into a fight with him in the cafeteria any time soon.

After break, we grudgingly return to the office where we spend the rest of the day answering phone calls. Once I log out at 5pm on the dot, I let out a contented sigh as I stretch my arms above me, sitting down all day can sure make you stiff. I glance out the window at the other end of the office and I'm dismayed to see my prediction from this morning is correct as it's snowing again. Then again, am I ever wrong?

"See you later Nara." Kiba called behind his shoulder as he raced out of the building. So impatient. I don't see the point of rushing out because the whole place will be trying to escape right now, which means a long line trying to get into the elevator and people everywhere. I'd rather wait, plus I can fit a possible 5 minute nap in before I even attempt to leave.

I was just laying my head down on my desk when my phone vibrates in my pocket. Do I even bother checking the text, or do I wait until I need to leave and check it then when I absolutely have to move? When it buzzes again I roll my head to the side and pull out my phone, cracking open an eye to see I've received 3 texts in the last 2 minutes.

There is one from Choji which I open with a small smile. It's a small message saying he's stuck at work overtime tonight so we will have to hangout in the weekend. Choji and I have been best friends since we were kids, he's the greatest guy I know, his heart bigger than his substantial stomach. He works down the road at a BBQ restaurant as head chef, and often has to cover his colleges because they are useless. It was actually Choji who introduced me to Ino who is a family friend of his, which I'm sure he regrets now. I have to keep reassuring him no one excepted her to turn out like this, even me with my IQ of over 200.

I reply to Choji with an 'OK' and a smiley face. I wasn't really fazed, I just want to go home and sleep anyway. I check the other two, which Ino had sent asking me to bring something home for dinner, and that I better hurry up. I bang my head back down on the desk, feeling frustrated. I have never known someone to be so demanding, and she wants me to go get something in this weather when we have plenty of food at home? What a bother.

"Yo, Shikamaru what are you doing here still?" A shadow appears over me. I can tell straight away by the fast paced voice it's Naruto.

"Hey Naruto. Just waiting like usual." I yawn, not looking up as I've gotten comfortable again with my head in between my arms on the desk. I can hear him laughing and shaking his head. Naruto drives me nuts, but like Choji he's a really good guy - when he's not being all ADHD.

"OK, well make sure you come out tomorrow night huh? Hinata is organizing a party for the 'blood moon', I thought it would be all cool if we could all hang out." Naruto sat down in Kiba's empty seat, tapping his foot in anticipation. Can this kid ever sit still?

"I don't know Naruto," I sigh, sitting back up again. I make the mistake of looking him in his wide blue eyes. The bastard is trying his best to manipulate me with the puppy dog look!

"Please Shikamaru? When was the last time we hung out?" Naruto said, almost pleading. I can tell if I say no he's just going to keep pestering me. How troublesome.

"OK, OK." I give in, shaking my head in dismay as Naruto jumps up with a whoop.

"I knew you would! Cya!" The enthusiastic blonde ran out of the cubicle. Sometimes I wonder where he keeps his extra batteries. I sure as hell can't keep up with him.

I look up at the time. Shit, it's 5.30 already, Ino is going to kill me. I shrug on my jacket and scarf, bracing myself the entire time I'm going down the empty elevator for the cold that's about to assault me. By the time I step out of the building, it's actually not that bad as the wind has dropped. I pull out a cigarette, smoking it as I walk down the street back towards home, careful to not slip over in the half melted snow that's been trampled by people throughout the day.

Luckily, there is a pizza place not far from where we live so after I finish my smoke I enter the shop and order a Meat Lovers, sitting in the small front shop with my head resting against the wall behind me as I wait. No doubt I will get in trouble for not taking into consideration for Ino's figure, but I refuse to order a healthier alternative if it's not on my walk home, that requires extra effort. Plus, she stresses too much anyway. I find her too skinny. I've still got the bruise on my back from where I pointed this out to her. Last time I try to help.

Once the food is really, I slowly make the last leg of my journey, not really in the mood for arguments. When I make my way inside my warm apartment, Ino is sitting on the couch still in her beautician uniform. She welcomes with with a soft smile, one that makes me rise my eye brow suspiciously as I take off my garments. Her demeanour is different to this morning, and I don't trust it one bit.

"Uh, hello?" I greet her as I put the half cold pizza onto the kitchen table, before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. The one perk about dating Ino is she gets home an hour before me so the shitty heating has time to work before I make it in the door. Before Ino, I use to come home to icicles forming on the window sills. I really should look for a better place one day, but that means packing, organizing... I can feel a headache coming on just thinking about it.

"Hey baby! The pizza smells good." I feel her arms wrap around my shoulders. She begins to massage my shoulders as I pop the cap off my drink. "How was your day?"

"Same old. Yourself?"

Ino slides into the chair across from me, blowing out air so that her fringe is pushed away from her face. "Still sorting out that robbery from last month. But definately getting better."

I reach across the table, gently rubbing one of her knuckles before retreating my hand. I'm not very good at being affectionate, as my neighbours now know due to this mornings fight. I do feel sorry for her, around the same time she moved in someone stole a heap of her beauty products during the night, and has been dealing with the police since. Tedious, boring work. She smiles as she flips open the pizza box, licking her lips in anticipation. Since when did Ino get excited over fatty food?

"Oh! By the way, I r~eally want to go to Hinata's party tomorrow night, can we please?" She flashes me another smile. I take a swig from my beer. Since I've already said yes to Naruto I kind of have to go, but Ino doesn't need to know I've already agreed.

"Do you want to go that bad? I dunno..." I trail off, leaning back as I drink some more out of the cool brown bottle. Nothing tastes so good after a day of dealing with crappy customers like one of these bad boys. Ino looks crestfallen at my words, knowing how I normally would not go out.

"Ahh fine, we can go if you want to so bad." I feel guilty as Ino grins, hugging me across the table with a "you're the best!" it's definately worth it though when her hand creeps down into my pants, making me choke on my beer. Well today just improved.

_xxx_

"How do I look in this one?"

"Good."

"Shikamaru Nara, I can tell when you're lying to me!"

I roll my eyes from my position on the three seater couch, wishing Ino would stop interrupting the program I am trying to half-heartily watch. I've been ready to go for the last half an hour but typical Ino, she's had to change outfit at least seven times now. She looked perfectly fine in everyone of them, not that she will listen to me. Why do women even ask for a males opinion if they just disregard it straight away?

"How about this?"

"... You look beautiful." I change up my words, hoping this time she will actually believe me as she stands in front of the TV, blocking the view to my dismay. She's wearing a high neck purple dress, with cut outs on the sides in a flattering style. It's pretty short, any other boyfriend would probably not let her not set foot outside the apartment, but personally I couldn't care less.

"OK, just let me fix up my make-up."

I relax back into the puffy cushions, glad that she has finally decided on what to wear. By the time she is ready to go, we've over an hour late - not that I'm much of one to stress about getting places on time, but the sooner we get this over and done with the better. She's still in a good mood, and has been acting 'normal' since last night which makes me worried. The Ino I know would've found something to get shitty over by now, so what gives?

"Common Shikamaru we've going to be late." She links her arm into mine as we walk out of the apartment into the crisp night air. I bite my tongue. Woman logic.

The sky is clear, the stars and moon illuminate everything below. Ino hails a taxi with a whistle, and we clamber inside as one pulls up next to us. She's humming quietly under her breath as we sit side by side, her arm still linked in mine. I really hope the cause of her happiness is because she's pregnant._  
_

"Shika, what's wrong?" She looks up at me with concerned, blue eyes as I feel my face go green, trying not to vomit at the thought of getting Ino pregnant. I shake my head, trying my best to smile. "Nothings wrong" I soothe. I'm not a horrible person, if Ino _was_ pregnant I would be there for her but the thought of being stuck with her for the rest of my life scares me to death.

Which makes me wonder, why am I in this relationship? Am I destined to marry someone like my mother? Strict and over bearing? Maybe it was time to end it with Ino.

Meh, soon. I can't be bothered with the temper tantrum that would follow the break up.

I'm still pondering this as the taxi parks in front of the Hyūga Hotel. Hinata's family own a series of 5 star hotels across the country, their wealth being the highest in New Konoha. How someone as sophisticated and rich as Hinata, who could have anyone, ended up with someone like Naruto is beyond me.

Ino was happily gossiping one night as she painted her toe nails while we watched TV, telling me that apparently Hinata's father despises Naruto for having no heritage or career opportunities. She then went on about how she doesn't understand why Hinata chose to study and work for a shitty company like a middle class citizen when she is the heiress to a multimillion dollar empire. Rumour had it she did it to 'prove herself to her father.' I kind of switched off at that point, so I can't remember the exact details.

I do recall that Ino had scoffed, her tongue poking out in concentration as she applied the finally coat to her toenails saying if she had all that money she would be living it up large, shopping 24/7 and clubbing the rest. Mentally, I wished she won the lotto so she would leave me alone.

And now here we were, in front of one of the most glamorous buildings I've ever seen. I shifted uncomfortable in my jeans and black collared shirt Ino ironed for me, feeling under dressed for the first time in my life. Ino clutches my arm in glee, dragging me out of the taxi as soon as I've passed over the cash to the driver. "Shikamaru have you ever seen anything like this!" Ino squealed as we moved into the massive lobby.

Even as a male, I can appreciate the architect of the place. The lobbyvis huge, with white pillars lining the way to the glass table where a smiling receptionist greets us. I'm too busy staring around at everything from the grey patterned vintage wall paper that is framed by gold, to the green glass fountain that's made from tall sharp angels, the water trickling over the top. "It's so modern." I mumble to myself as the young brunette check our names over the guest list.

I spy the luxurious black leather seats strategically placed around a large, dark ledge stone fire place to my left. The fireplace itself is roughly three metres long and one metre high, built into the wall. The flickering flames are inviting, I'm tempted to curl up on one of them and have a nap when I'm suddenly being pulled towards the elevator by Ino. The marble flooring glistens under our feet as a security guard checks our ID. My interest is once again diverted somewhere else, this time the three large crystal chandeliers that line the roof, one of those bad boys probably cost more than my yearly pay check.

"Oh this is so exciting." Ino murmurs as the elevator doors close in front of us. She leans into my side, sighing. "I wish we could live like this."

I reply with a small "mhmm". I would hate to live like this, everything is way too fancy. I'd be too scared of touching anything just in case it broke. We stand side by side comfortabely as the glass cage makes it way 53rd floor. I'm finding myself to start enjoying Ino's company again, maybe she isn't so bad after all?

"We're here!" Ino squeals again. I doubt she will be talking normally at all tonight as we step into Hinata's penthouse apartment. The hotel entrance below has nothing on this. I can hear Ino gasping as we walk past the security guard stationed at the front door, stepping into the large front room.

It's at least two storeys high, with huge windows that span the entire front wall which has a view over the entire city. The walls themselves are made of concrete, the smooth dark grey material being polished so it shone under the lighted setting, illuminated by plenty of perfectly placed light fittings no bigger than my palm. To one side, there are three sleek, long white couches that are set around a free standing fire place that is made of the same concrete that was used for the walls. It differs from one down stairs as it's concrete until from waist hight to head hight it turns to the actual fire place, surrounded by glass. Ah, the joys of gas heating.

"Look at that!" Ino points over to entertainment area that leads to the outside balcony. I can see that a man is playing the black, shining piano, the sound softly reaching my ears as we make our way through the throng of people. All around, I can see the latest top end electronics and appliances. Uniformed waitresses materialize in front of us, politely greeting us with expensive champagne. We both accept the drinks with thanks, the waitresses melting back into the crowd.

We walk out into the open air, Ino's hand seeking mine as I take a sip of my drink. Bubbles are not my thing, but the champagne is nicely refreshing as the fruity alcohol washes down my throat. "Wow, I didn't realize New Konoha was so beautiful!" Ino whispers as we lean over the balcony to look over the city. It's a hazy night, the smoke from the houses below distorting the view. It's breath taking.

We both stand their enjoying the scenery of the lit up city before Ino turns to me. "I'm going to go find Hinata to say hi, I'll be right back!" Ino squeezes my arm, before disappearing back in side. I should probably go and find my friends but instead I take the opportunity to light another cigarette, mentally reminding myself I only have two left and need to get another packet.

"Smoking is bad for you, you know."

I turn to the woman's quiet voice beside me, my eye brows raised. She's leaning on the railing the same as I am, a drink in her hand as she watches me with a slight smirk. I'm distracted by her long pink hair, who the hell dyes their hair pink as an adult? She catches were my eyes are looking and laughs, looking over the city.

"It's real, if you must know. And don't worry about the smoking thing, I know plently of other things that can kill you. Got to die from something, right?" She chuckles at her own joke. "The name is Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you." She offers a hand, which I shake lightly, taken aback by her rambling. Has she had too much to drink already?

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Looks like a good night for the eclipse. hn?" I nod in agreement, though to be honest I had completely forgotten that was the purpose of the party. "You're not the talkitive type, are you?" She carries on as I take a drag. I smile. At least she caught onto that quick.

"Don't worry, my boyfriend Sasuke is like that too." She briefly frowns as she mentions his name, before the pleasant smile from before is back. "Hey, do mind?" She asks, motioning towards the smoke in my hand. I pass it to her, watching her in amusement as she holds the smoke to her lips, obviously inexperienced. She parts her lips and takes a deep breath, instantly beginning to cough. Laughing, I take the cigarette from her and give the woman a gently pat on the back. "Not a smoker huh?"

She shakes her head, scrunching her nose as she pokes out her tongue. "Blah they taste disgusting, no wonder they cause lung cancer." I tilt my head to the side, watching her gulp back her drink. She's cute. Not pretty, not beautiful, but cute I decide. She has a slim, athletic body with a much smaller chest than Ino who's breasts could probably knock me out if she turned too fast. I unconsciously eye her up and down as she turns around to get another drink from a passing waiter. The simple red dress she is wearing is flattering to her petal coloured hair, and jade orbs that close in delight as she takes another sip from her new glass.

"So what's with all the health lectures, you a doctor or something?" I ask, attempting to make small talk. You would've thought I would be good at it considering I talk to customers all day, but I'm struggling to find anything to say to this mysterious woman next to me. Obviously, I've said the right thing as her face lights up in excitement.

"How can you tell?" She gushes, an attractive blush spreads across her dainty nose. I shrug my shoulders, putting my finished smoke into the ashtray by my foot. "Just a wild guess."

She smiles at me, and I can feel her warmth from it. "I finish training in the summer time, just six months to go and I'll be a graduate working at the hospital, I've got a job lined up and everything." She says proudly. I view her with new respect, for training to be a doctor was one of the more difficult career routes to study. Which meant she may have a brain.

"Look, I got to go before Sasuke gets mad," She rolls her eyes, digging into her hand bag to spray herself with perfume before slipping a piece of gum into her mouth. She offers me one but I decline with a small shake of my head. "Well it was nice meeting you!" She gives me a quick hug, before making her way back inside the same way Ino had gone.

I stood there in shock, the smell of her vanilla perfume lingering on my clothes. I was still blinking when a roar of excitement goes off inside, and Ino rushes out to get me. "Naruto just proposed to Hinata!" We make our way inside, where I can see a happily blushing Hinata being hugged and congratulated by friends and family. I can see a man standing in the corner with the same white eyes as Hinata obviously displeased by the events. So that must be her strict father.

"Naruto, congrats man!" I pat the blonde on the back as I finally find him by the food table. He smiles at me sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as Ino gives him a hug. "I can't believe you finally did it!" Ino laughed, pinching Naruto on the arm. Kiba appears out of no where, pushing Ino aside and wrapping a muscly arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Who would've thought you could do it?" He laughed, ignoring the glare he just got from Ino.

We all stand there congratulating our friend when someone shouts out "hey, the eclipse is happening!" everyone moves outside and I'm about to follow when I notice the pink haired woman from walking the opposite way, tears streaming down her face as a taller dark haired man storms away into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Jerk!" She cried after him, not noticing the flute she just crushed in her hand. She stares at the glass that tumbles onto the white rug beneath her, drips of blood following. I look around me, everyone has gone outside including Ino so it's just me and Sakura inside. I sigh, before making my way over to the weeping woman. Just my luck to have to deal with dramatics when I thought I might make it through the night without it.

"Oh, it's you." She sniffs, looking up at me with watery green eyes, the blush is back from before. Instead of feeling annoyed at being stuck in this situation like I normally would, I feel pity for her instead. Saying nothing, I gently take her hand, examining the wound. Trying to be as tender as possible, I remove the piece of glass still stuck in her flesh. Sakura doesn't say anything, still looking up at me. I'm impressed, if I did that to anyone else they would've whimpered in pain.

I direct her over to the kitchen sink, where I place her hand under the running cold water. I'm rummaging around the draws, looking for a first aid kit when she hiccups. I glance up at her, and she's looking at her hand, chewing her bottom lip. "You know, for a doctor I thought you would take better care of yourself." I joke lamely, relived to finally have found a box with 'first aid' written on the front.

I place it on the white marble bench top, digging through it when Sakura's good hand stops me, gripping my wrist. She moves it aside, before selecting a bandage. She rips of the plastic wrap with her teeth, before searching around the bench top with a frown. "Do you need a clean cloth?" She nods to answer my question. I look back through the draws, finding a tea towel. I hope Hinata's too distracted by her engagement to notice one of her tea towels is now going to have a large blood stain in the middle.

Sakura moves her hand out of the water, taking the tea towel and applying pressure to the wound. "Thank you, I can take care of this." She murmurs. I ignore her, taking away the tea towel to check the cut. The bleeding is starting to slow, so Sakura pulls out some of the bandage with her teeth, holding the roll with her hand. "Kanth yew cuth dis?" She asks, looking embarrassed that she needs help. I grab some scissors, and cut the bandage where she is indicating to with a finger. At this rate I will know Hinata's kitchen better than my own.

Once she has expertly wrapped the wound with three different types of bandages (how she managed to do it with one hand I don't know) she sighed, leaning over the bench with her head between her arms. "Oh!" she jerks back up, looking at me in dismay. "I've made you miss the eclipse!" as people begin to file back into the apartment. I shake my head, smiling widely at her "Don't worry, I didn't really want to see it anyway."

Sakura relaxes, pushing herself off the bench and wincing as she accidentally put pressure on her hand. "Well," she breathed slowly, trying to gather herself, "thank you for your help. You didn't have to." I say nothing as she gives me yet another hug, but this time a small, innocent kiss on the cheek as well. "I had better go find Sasuke and head home, I'll see you around."

That night, as I lay in bed with a drunken Ino curled over in the corner, vomiting into the bucket, I can't help but trail where she kissed my cheek with my finger. Why does my skin feel like it's been scorched by where her lips made contact?

And what did Sasuke do to upset Sakura so much?

* * *

**AN: **The inspiration for this came to me while I was watching the lunar eclipse this past week, also and the fact that I find there are not that many Shikamaru fics and I really wanted to do one in his POV. The updates on this depend on reviews, as terrible as it sounds my motivation is increased when I get comments.

Also, I have two other fics in process for Naruto so I'll try and evenly spread the updates between the three of these (I like to have a couple going at a time so if I get writers block on one I can work on a different one.)

I'm soooo sorry for the terrible spelling and grammar, I'm really bad at it but I'm trying to improve (I can bribe you with fluff and cookies to tolerate it?)

Please be aware that I love Ino and Sasuke, however they way that their characters may be portrayed may offend people. Please don't get upset, it's for the sake of the storey and I don't really want to make up too many OC in this.

I'm undecided if it should all be Shikamaru's POV, or to mix it up? Thoughts?

- BeautifulDusk


	2. Chapter 2 - Should've Said No

**Warning: Mentions of drug use and sex in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Should've Said No**

_Shikamaru's POV_

I was woken the next morning by the sound of the shower being turned on, the torrent of water hitting tiles bringing me grudgingly back to reality. With a groan, I cracked open a sleep crusted eye, glaring at the red lights of my bedside clock. It was only 9am, why was Ino even up and moving so early, was she insane!?

"Morning Shika!" She sung as she came out of the bathroom a while later wrapped in a towel, face covered in expertly applied make up. I sat up in the bed, tilting my head as I looked at her in sleepy confusion. "Weren't you ill only a few hours ago?" I ask, my voice croaking from disuse. Ino laughed as she pulled out a simple black dress and grey winter coat from our cluttered wardrobe. "Nothing a painkiller can't fix" she replied with a cheerful wink.

I fell back onto the bed with a "hmph," pulling the duvet in closer to me, wishing for the millionth time that it wasn't so damn cold. Then again, summer in New Konoha was always sweltering. It was a lose-lose situation. What a drag. "Where are you off to?" I yawned, rolling over to face Ino as she sat on the bed pulling on black stockings followed by brown, knee-length boots. She stood up, twirling in the mirror before readjusting her long ponytail. I eye her appreciatively, unable to help myself. I am a male after all.

"Oh, I have to go talk to the police. Blah," Ino said dryly with a pained eye roll and poking her tongue out, lopping a thick knitted grey scarf around her neck several times as she slung her handbag over her shoulder. "I'm planning on doing some shopping after with a friend afterwards so I'll probably be busy most of the day," she smiled sweetly as she leant over and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't stay in bed too long lazy bum," and with that, she slipped out of the bedroom, followed by the sound of the front door shutting behind her.

Interesting, I didn't think she would have to meet with the police so much about the robbery. It really was a shitty situation, Ino had only opened the salon about 6 months ago and was finally starting to gain clients and a decent reputation when over night most of her stock was taken, not to forget the idiot had trashed the place. Fortunately, Ino had insurance, but waiting for it to be paid out was such a pain. Not to mention the stress it entailed.

Still, whenever Ino was hung over she took it to a whole other level. Her tired mumbling usually consisted of "Shika I don't feel good," or "Shikaaa can you get me some orange juice," and most commonly "I honestly think I'm dying, I'm never drinking again." She would spend the day in the bedroom under the safety of the duvet, growling at me from under the pillows whenever I boiled the jug for making so much nose. Hence, my confusion on how perky she was.

Women.

I shake my head as I rub my eyes, wondering if it was even worth getting out of bed. However, a text from Choji saying he will be over soon motivates me to roll out of my warm haven. I trudge my way into the bathroom, cursing as I step in a puddle of water left by Ino, my sock getting wet instantly. I really hate having wet socks. I try to ignore how cluttered the sink cabinet is with beauty products as I wait for the water to heat up, rubbing my arms as I try to keep warm. I don't understand why girls need so much crap to put on their face and hair, Ino still looks good without it.

It's once I'm changed I realize I've completely run out of smokes. With a resigned sigh, I shrug on my winter gear and make my way down the stairs to the street, squinting when the glare of the overcast days hit my hung over eyes. The closest dairy is a five-minute walk if I cut through the park less than a block down from where I live. I grudgingly begin to walk in that direction, kicking a pebble as I wish bitterly that I had brought a packet last night before coming home like I had intended, but Ino's almost comatose state in the taxi had occupied me. It was a mission enough trying to get her take off her heels, let alone get her up the stairs to our place.

I'm mulling this over when a pair of grubby, green running shoes suddenly come into my vision. Oh boy here we go, I've gotten in some wankers way I think to myself, staring at the well used sneakers before I look up, wondering what I've got myself into. Instead of the glare I'm expecting, I'm greeted by a smile, a smile that belongs to the woman I meet last night at Hinata's party. Go figure.

"Shikamaru? Is that you?" She's still smiling as sweat slides down her forehead, arms resting on her hips as she pants from exertion. Waist length hair is tied up in a ponytail, her white top and red running shorts wet from sweat. I notice that her hand is still wrapped in a bandage from where she cut herself with the glass. Her jade eyes look at me questioningly, and I realize I'm taking longer to reply than what is considered normal.

"Sure is," I cringe at my awkward reply. For a genius I'm not the smoothest when it comes to girls sometimes, although Naruto take's the cake in that department the goofball. "How are you feeling today?" I ask politely, hoping she doesn't think I'm lame.

"I'm OK. I'm glad I've run into you, literally. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be," I wave my hand in front of my face, shrugging nonchalantly. I raise an eyebrow as Sakura frowns, biting her lip, I can almost see the clogs churning over in her brain.

"I don't know you, you shouldn't have to have witnessed that," her shoulders slump as she looks away, obviously embarrassed. "I'm not usually so... Weak."

"I'm not worried about it. Your problems are your problems, but as long as you're OK I don't mind at all," I say bluntly, shoving my hands deep into my pockets. How is she not freezing with her lack of lack of clothing?!

"Thanks." She murmurs, pushing the stray bangs from her ponytail out of her eyes. We stand like this for a moment, in neither a comfortable or uncomfortable silence.

"Your hand," I nod towards it, "how is it?"

"It'll be OK, I was really thinking straight when I crushed my glass. It wont leave a scar," she giggled, crinkling her nose. I smile back, although I'm not thinking it's funny how she hurt herself. I'm tempted to ask what happened between her and her boyfriend, but I get the feeling she wouldn't appreciate it from an almost stranger.

"Anyway, I'll probably see you around. Hinata's asked me to be a part of her bridal party." She beams, her eyes lighting up.

"You look excited," I smirk, suddenly wishing I had a smoke in my twitching fingers, although I don't actually mind talking to Sakura.

"I've never been to a wedding before," Sakura blushed, chewing on a finger.

I gasp, mockingly raising a hand to my mouth. "Oh no, you've never been to a wedding!?" Sakura laughed, punching me playfully on the arm. "Don't be silly. Anyway, I got to go I've got work tonight. Cya!"

I grunt goodbye, and as soon as she's running past me my hand rubs where she punched me. Man she's got some strength, I wouldn't be surprised if it leaves a bruise. In fact, I still have a dead arm by the time I've made it back to my apartment and dishing bacon that I picked up with my smokes on to two plates. As expected, Choji breezes through the door as I'm chucking the used pan into the dishwasher which is almost bursting at the seams with dishes.

"Your timing is impeccable as always," I say dryly as I warily eye the dishwasher as I turn it on, praying that it's not going to start gushing water everywhere.

"You know I can't resist the smell of your bacon," Choji licks his lips as he grabs a plate and makes himself comfortable on the couch. I follow behind him, pretending I didn't see the puddle forming underneath the appliance. The floor needs a clean anyway.

The morning melts into early evening as we waste the day watching crap movies and play sporadic games of shogi- not that Choji is any good at it, so he doesn't provide much of a challenge at all. I don't complain as Choji produces a thick, white cigarette with tobacco mixed with green herb, relaxing even more as I lift it to my lips. I had promised Ino I would stop doing drugs in the apartment, but what is she to know when she's not there?

"You know, I'm surprised that Naruto proposed to Hinata," Choji reaches out as I pass the last of the joint to him. I sink back into the cushions with a disinterested "oh yeah?" distracted by the red sunset hue in the clouds outside the window.

"Hinata's family are psychopaths, I wouldn't want to marry into that," Choji nods, frowning in thought as he stubs out the joint in the ash tray on the cluttered coffee table "I'm wiling to bet money that they would hire someone to assassinate him."

I groan, rubbing my forehead as I shake my head. "This is not a novel Choji, things don't happen like that in real life."

"I heard her dad was pretty pissed at the party last night," Choji shrugged as he reached into his pocket and pulls out a bag of chips. I try not to laugh in my impaired state at Choji's obsession with a particular range of chips. You should've seen what happened when Kiba ate the last one once...

"Fair point." I mumble, remembering how tense the man with the same violate eyes as Hinata had been. I mull the situation over in my head, flipping it around as my fingers purse together. I would say that the proposal had been unexpected by the Hyuga's, and from what I know getting on the wrong side of them is not the wisest move that someone can do. That combined with Naruto's rather, uh _loud_ personality I could imagine what the end results would be like.

"You're analysing it aren't you."

"I am not," I snake a hand in the near empty foil packet Choji has still clutched in his tight grip. "We should go get something for dinner," I say, changing the topic. Choji laughs, patting on the back which causes me to lurch forward as he gets up. "Sounds good to me, want some BBQ?" He asks as he stretches. So for the second time that day I'm getting on my winter gear before locking the apartment and going outside. My breath is visible as I purse my lips at the frost that covered everything.

"Be careful of how slippery it is- FUCK!" I yell as my feet fall out from under me, my world lurching backwards. My arms splay out behind me as I hit the ground. Hard. I can hear the crunch before I feel the pain shoot up my left arm, causing me to curse again as I roll on the ground, not caring for the look of disgust I'm getting as a mother ushers her child past.

"Uh, are you OK?!" Choji's head appears above mine, wide eyes looking panicked, and yet somewhat confused. The joys of being stoned.

"I'm a box of fucking fluffies Choji," I grit out, eyes squeezed shut as my wrist throbs. "I think I need to go to A&E."

"No shit sherlock. Common buddy, up you get."

It's nearly 9 o'clock by the time the nurse ushers me into the empty cubical at the busy hospital. At this point, my wrist is swollen and hurts like a bitch to move. I leave Choji asleep in the waiting room, smirking at the dribble at the corner of his mouth before the short, plump (unattractive, sigh) brunette directs me down the corridor, indicating with a finger which bed to take a sit on as she pulls the blue curtains shut around me before hurriedly moving onto the next patient.

Looking at the medical equipment next to me with little interest, I try to ignore the hunger pains that have settled into my empty stomach. I'm plotting a way of finding the nearest vending machine when the doctor pulls the curtain and allows herself in, face buried in her charts as she stands in front of me. I look at her with amusement, eye brows raised as I recognize her.

"Shouldn't you be at home nursing your hang over?" My voice seems to surprise the woman as she is too busy looking at the clip board still. A blush spreads across her cheeks which matches her pink locks as she looks up at me, her mouth opening with a 'o'.

"Has anyone ever described to you what a stalker is?" Sakura snapped, frowning as she looks back at my chart, face turning redder. I nonchalantly shrug my shoulders, wincing in pain as I accidentally move my hand. I'm slightly alarmed by how tense her body language has gotten since I spoke, her jaw set in a rigid line. Was my presence angering her? I know it's weird that I've seen her three times within 24hrs but still...

"It's not like I intentionally fell over you know," I mumble sheepishly, scratching the back of my head with my good hand, hoping to diffuse her. She looks back at me, tapping a pen on the brown clipboard before her mouth breaks into a warm smile. "You sure I didn't make such a good impression on you last night you just can't help seeking me out? Hold still I'm going to do a couple of basic checks, you know the drill," she replies playfully, her posture relaxing as she moves beside me as she takes her green stethoscope from around her shoulders, placing the rubber ends into her ears.

"I thought you were training still?" I ask innocently as I look at the chart on the wall behind her, trying my best to ignore Sakura as she places the cool metal piece just underneath the collar of my sweatshirt. I can imagine that my heart is beginning to race as her fingers accidentally grazes my skin. I'm still resolutely looking ahead as she moves the stethoscope lower down. Suddenly I'm feeling like a little 13 year old boy not in control of my hormones with a crush on the hot high school nurse. My body is fully, no _painfully,_ aware of how close hers is to mine.

"If you're implying I should have a senior with me then you can leave now if you want. I'm sure your wrist will be fine without medical attention," she mumbles as she writes my heart rate down, before grabbing the sphygmometer behind her and wrapping the black cuff around my upper arm, giving the pump a squeeze, causing the pressure build on my arm. I swear she has just made it tighter than necessary.

"So you're given free range then to murder innocent patients?" I'm now watching what she is doing, noticing the way she holds her tongue when she is concentrating. It's kinda cute.

"Not exactly, there is someone on floor I can refer to but at this stage in the training we're pretty much free, so you better behave yourself., she pulls off the cuff once she is done, putting it carefully back where she got it from. "Well I guess I should have a look at your wrist now huh?" She winks at me. I grunt, not thrilled about the idea of her touching my wrist. She gently lifts it up, closely inspecting it.

"So you hurt yourself falling over, is that correct?" I grunt again. I'll be honest, my man pride has taken a hit from this.

"Well looks like it's just a mild sprain. I want to get an x-ray to just be on the safe side but you should be fine. What kind of job do you have?" She puts my hand back down, rolling back on her chair to write more notes.

"Call centre. It's a drag."

"Hrm, OK. Since you use computers I'm going to write you a medical cert for a week off work, you'll be back up in no time though," she smiles again, giving my knee a quick pat with her good hand.

"Time away from that shit hole, I can't complain," I grin, happy to finally be putting my sick leave into good use.

"Mhmm- hey you smell like... No way." Sakura suddently frowns, shaking her head at me as she wags her finger in front of my face. "Smoking is one thing but drugs is really not OK!"

To me, drugs have never been an issue. No one has ever actually died from using the green herb, and I've got plenty of brain cells left to waste. I've been judged and criticized about my frequent use of it before, always shrugging it off and mumbling something like "how troublesome" under my breath, not really caring. But now, for the first time, I'm _ashamed. _Why? I don't know. I feel a strange urge like I want to impress Sakura, like her opinion really matters to me.

"Shikamaru?" She is still frowning, in fact she's actually starting to look pissed. I shake my head, dispelling my thoughts and focusing on her.

"I don't do it often..." I lie, and I can tell she knows I'm lying.

"Look, I'm not one to judge at all. But I do think it's stupid." She admonished, handing over the medical cert and prescription for painkillers. "Do not do it while you're on these OK? Otherwise I will break your wrist properly." I gulp, nodding furiously as she leans in. "Geddit?"

She straightens up and starts laughing, patting my leg again. "Oh you're a good laugh, you're exactly what I need at the moment. I- Oh, that didn't sound too good did it?" Now it's her turn to look afraid as I look at her quizzingly.

"What is that suppose to mean hrm?" I'm resting my chin on my good hand, raising an eyebrow. I can't help but mentally chuckle at the irony that both Sakura and I have injured hands.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," the frown has returned again. Sakura's mood swings are faster than Ino's!

"Alright," I give up, leaning back on my chair with a bored expression on my face. Common, take the bait...

"What, don't you care?" The lines on her forehead deepen, her jade eyes flashing darker.

"Not if you're not going to tell me."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

"Maybe you want to tell me over coffee."

It's smooth. So smooth that I surprise myself. Sakura blinks in shock. "What, like a date?" She demands, her voice taking a high tone.

"Like a I-want-to-get-to-know-you-and-I'm-sick-of-running-into-you-already kinda date?" I smirk, watching her blush. "Don't be a dork, I meant in a friendly way. Both of us have partners," I point out. I'm tempted to add on that mine is likely to be gone soon but it's not worth the explanation.

"I'm sorry, I- I can't." She stands up woodenly, not even looking at me in the eye any more. "I'm going to get a nurse to take an xray of you and then you're free to go."

And just like that she was gone. What the hell just happened?!

_xxx_

_Ino's POV_

I fight back the tears that threaten to roll down my face as he leaves the bed, making his way into the bathroom. I'm biting my lip as I hear the door lock, guilt weighing down on me like a ton of bricks, vomit rising at the back of my tight throat. I pull the plain, white duvet closer to me to cover my naked body with shaking hands. Looking up at the hotel roof, I reflect on how I've gotten here. How did this all happen? How could I _let_ it happen?

When I first met him, I had been bawling my eyes out, standing in the middle of my trashed salon, feeling completely helpless. He seemed cold, almost uncaring as he asked me questions on what had happened, writing everything down meticulously on a little note pad. Through the blur of my crying, I could tell he was attractive straight away, and I was not put off by his attitude. I'm a sucker for a man in uniform.

That should have been my first warning.

I saw him over the next couple of weeks, getting silly little butterflies in my stomach when ever I caught sight of his black hair and perfect face when I was at the police station. I thought it was just a stupid little attraction crush, yah know? The kind you have just because the guy is a total hottie. In all honestly, I thought he hated me anyway, only talking to me when absolutely necessarily. It wasn't until last Friday when I was down at the station wrapping everything up did it all change. I had been sitting down at his desk, signing off some paper work (I have no idea what it was actually for) when I felt his hand graze my knuckles.

My heart pounded painfully loud in my ears as I looked up at him in confusion, the pen in my hand hovering over the last page. I remember thinking to myself, did he really just do that or did I dream it? His onyx eyes had given away nothing, but he still had a small smirk on his face. I had chewed my lip, before looking back down, cursing myself for being such a fool. I had a boyfriend for gods sake. I hardly knew this man, why would he be coming on to _me?_

When he did it again, that's when I knew something had shifted between us. Which is so weird, and really cliché. Like one of the steamy novels I know Hinata reads when she thinks no one is looking. I mean seriously, we've never spoken more than a few sentences and yet there he was, getting up out of his office chair, looking down the corridor to make sure it was clear before shutting the door. He had made the first move, purposely striding over to me, his hands snaking into my ponytail as he brought his mouth to mine.

It was hot. Unbelievably hot.

My subconscious protested, throwing up images of Shikamaru in an attempt to override my body from responding to his. I knew it was wrong. I'm not a cheater, heck I'm one of the most loyal girls around. Well, _was_ loyal. I was just too caught up in everything. It felt like an eternity had passed before he pulled back, that smirk stillon his face as he whispered that his girlfriend was working Saturday night, why don't we finish this properly then?

And now here I am. Lying in the bed post glorious sex, feeling like total shit. The worst part is that I had been giddy after our first encounter in his office, confusing the heck out of Shikamaru that night by being so damn happy. I'd been so sexually wound up I ended up giving a Shika a blowjob in the kitchen, thinking of the police officer the whole time. I had left the apartment painfully early this morning, trying to push through my hangover. Shikamaru was good to me, admittedly lazy in the bedroom, but he was a nice guy.

I had lied to Shika, saying I was going out for the day with a friend. As the words tumbled from my mouth, my inner conscience was horrified. I'd felt like I was floating above my body, unable to stop it from lying and caring through the motions that lead to this. I had always frowned at cheaters, stating that they were scum. Now look at me. I am the scum.

Oh Shikamaru, what have I done? You don't deserve this.

But... _I can't help it._

* * *

**Authors Note:** Two things, first I'm sorry with the lack of progress in this chapter besides Ino's affair, and second thing I'm sorry about the slow update! We've severely under staffed at work (thank you management) so I don't have time to work on this when I think no one is looking. Sigh. I promise I will keep persevering. Also, I have zero medical knowledge so I'm obviously making things up. My bad.

I'm aware people are not going to be happy with the last part of this chapter, please try and keep the flaming to a minimal yah? If you don't like the coupling deal with it yo.

On a positive note, thank you for the lovely reviews!

- BeautifulDusk


	3. Chapter 3 - Fistful of Sand

**Warning: **Language, domestic abuse/violence.

**Chapter Three - Fistful of Sand**

_Shikamaru's POV_

My week off passed quicker than I would have liked. Before I knew it, I was back at work, reluctantly sitting at my cluttered desk, head miserably buried in my hands as I tried my best to not politely tell customers to fuck off- which is a lot harder than it sounds.

I can still feel twinges of pain in my wrist, but it has healed fine. Ino keeps nagging to go have a check up, but I brush her off with empty promises that I'll get around to it at some point within the next couple of days. I'll be honest, I'm still wigged out by Sakura's weird behaviour when I saw her at the hospital. The last thing I want to do is piss her off even more and make her think I'm some sort of stalker.

"Monday's are always the worst man," Kiba yawns, stretching out in his seat and accidentally knocking his headset off. "It's good to have you back though, the last week was such a bitch. I had to deal with that Team Manager Gai constantly asking if I wanted to go for a run with him so I can 'express my youthfulness.' since you weren't here to protect me. I don't get how that dudes teeth can sparkle so much."

"I'm so please my presence means so much to you," I reply dryly. Kiba just shrugs and laughs as he answers an incoming call.

The rest of the month went without any incident, besides the kitchen flooding again. There was a hint of spring in the air, the smell of fresh grass emerging as the snow began to melt away for good. Ino was constantly busy with her friends, so busy that I hardly saw her any more which suited me fine. Our relationship was definitely improving, although her sex drive had taken a dramatic drop. I had been mostly unfazed by it, however after being denied after two weeks, I knew something was up.

But what was it?

_Sakura's POV_

Denial.

They say the first stage of grief is denial.

Then why do I feel like I have I jumped straight to the third step - anger?

My fists clench tight as I stand outside my bedroom door. I can hear them going at it, some female moaning my boyfriends name as they have sex in the bed I only just brought with him the week before. For some strange reason, my brain focuses on the fact that it was our first purchase together as a couple, instead of the fact that the love of my life is clearly cheating on me with some strange woman _IN OUR BED!_

My brain is still not functioning properly as I burst into the room without much thought. My heart is thumping in my ribcage, threatening to burst. I feel a blow to my stomach as my eyes fall to couple wrapped in my sheets, both crying out in mid orgasm. My eyes feel the image being burnt into the retinas of the two bodies intertwined.

"Sasuke!"

My shout is clear and strong, completely unlike how I feel inside. I will not let that bastard see me break. I could have almost laughed at their reactions as soon as his name left my trembling lips. The busty blonde turned to face me from where she was straddling Sasuke, her flushed face morphing from confusion to panic in one smooth motion. I'm sure I know her from somewhere. Saskue hurriedly pushes the girl off him, causing her to squeal as she tumbled off the bed.

"Sakura, I can explain this," he says evenly as he calmly gets out of the bed and wraps himself with a robe that he's picked off the ground. I feel my gut twist as I realize it's my one- does that mean that _she _has been using it?

"Don't you dare! AGH!" I scream as I storm out of the bedroom. I'm practically breaking into a running when Sasuke catches up to me, grabbing my arm from behind with a painful grip.

"Get off of me you jerk, you're hurting me," I hiss, forcefully pushing him away from me, my arm is throbbing already. Sasuke looks down at me, hand now on hip. I feel my blood boil as he stares at me like I'm causing a huge drama over nothing. Patronizing prick.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, eyes closing in annoyance. My knuckles have gone white in effort to not punch him and wipe that arrogant look of his face. "You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?!" I cry incredulously, mouth opened wide in shock. How else am I meant to react when I find my boyfriend of two years cheating on me? The supposed love of my life?

Honestly though, I knew this was coming. I had been suspicious the night of Hinata's engagement party, in fact my hand still bares the scar from our argument, which caused me to cut my hand when I crushed a glass. There was the tell-tale signs, late nights down at the station, his disinterest in the bedroom, the suspicious texts on his phone from 'Jerry'.

The worst part is, deep down I know this isn't the first girl he has brought home. This is just the first one I've caught him with.

"You were meant to be working until 7am," Sasuke frowns, snapping me back from my pit of despair. Did he really just say that?

"Oh I am _so_ sorry that I interrupted your plans," my voice is dripping with venomous sarcasm. I can feel myself crumbling, tears threatening to overwhelm. I'm repeating a mantra of 'I will not cry, I will not cry,' in my head, desperately trying to appear stronger than I feel. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. He even mentioned something last week about getting engaged. How could he say that and be fucking someone else?

"Don't be like this Sakura. You know they mean nothing,"

"They!? Oh you dirty rotten bastard!" My fist is flying before I know it. There is a sickening crack as it connects with his cheek, his face snapping to the side unnaturally fast. Any less of a man would've stumbled backwards, but Sasuke recovers quickly. His hand slowly moves to his reddening cheek, rubbing it gently. He's looking at me thoughtfully. I feel myself tense, waiting for him to react, to yell at me, to shout abuse.

The problem is I don't see it. One moment Sasuke is rubbing his cheek, his onyx eyes showing nothing and then I'm on the floor. The pain is immense. Everything is black when I realize he's hit me back. Hard.

I'm disoriented as I look up at him in shock, my right eye swelling shut. My anger has turned to cold, hard fear. His eyes still show nothing as I get to my feet and run to the kitchen where I grab my car keys and wallet. He's still standing there when I flee out the front door, choking back on sobs.

_Shikamaru's POV_

"Naruto you've got it all wrong!" Kiba snorted as he lifted his glass to his lips, finishing his drink in one gulp. "Real woman don't need all that jazz. Romance get's you no where. It's all about charm."

"Which is clearly shown by your stellar track record," I say sarcastically, earning me a toothy glare from across the round table. I shrug my shoulders as Kiba gets up and makes his way over to the bar, I can actually hear him grumbling over the live band that is playing.

"There is nothing wrong with giving a girl flowers," Naruto pouted, crossing his arms in what looked like an oncoming sulk.

"And that is why you're engaged to a total babe and Kiba is picking up the end of night leftovers," I pat the man on the back. He perks up straight away, dazzling me with his cheery grin.

"Where is Hinata tonight? You don't usually come out with us," Choji asks, reaching out for the remaining peanuts from the bowl in the middle. I can see he's already contemplating stealing some more from the empty table next to us. Naruto's face falls again. I tilt my head to the side. Why is he so over the show today?

"She's... With the family tonight," he says through gritted teeth. I lean back into my chair and rub my chin, looking at him thoughtfully. Trouble in paradise huh? I wonder if it's her old man being a dick, again. No surprise there.

"So what's what the score from the game?" Kiba yells as he returns to the table, holding drinks for the four of us as he sits down, sloshing some down the front of his grey hoodie. It's the perfect, if somewhat accidental, distraction as Naruto's head snaps round to the TV above the bar and his mood shifts again. Poor kid, Hinata and Naruto make the perfect couple (as much as it makes me want to gag when I say that) but being stuck with that kinda pressure... Total deal breaker for me.

We drink more rounds and by the end of the night I'm feeling pleasantly drunk. OK, that's a lie. I'm completely pissed. Kiba's passed out cold, his head resting on the table and forming a puddle of dribble under his open, snoring mouth, while Choji and Naruto have their arms wrapped around each others shoulder, free hands holding their drinks up as they sway and badly sing along with the band. I can feel my head bobbing along with the music, unable to help myself.

It's when the song finishes the crowd parts and I can see a shock of pink hair sitting at the bar.

It's Sakura.

Maybe I am an unintentional stalker?

I'm contemplating this as I tried to ease myself out of the chair, trying to not look like a drunken moron. I make my way through the throng of people, my eyes glued to that pink hair. Even in my drunken state, alarm bells are going in my head when I slide into the seat beside her. She's hunched over her drink, which looks like whiskey on the rocks, her hair hiding her face like a curtain.

"Hey Sakura? Are you OK?" I ask, cringing at how slurred my words are. The world around me shifts uncomfortably as everything spins.

"Hm? Oh, it's you," she turns slightly to look at me, I can barely see her eyes through her hair.

"What's up?" I try again, my curiosity going into over drive. If I had been sober, I would've left the poor girl alone as she obviously doesn't want to talk to anyone. Drunk Shikamaru strikes again.

"I'm fine," Sakura replies bluntly, in that obvious tone a woman uses that implies that _everything _is wrong_. _All I can hear in my head is 'abort mission' before I get caught up in some of her drama, but my mouth is moving faster than my brain.

"I can tell y-you're not," I hiccup. Damn Kiba for shouting so many rounds for his birthday. Serves him right if he's in overdraft when he wakes up.

"Shikamaru please, I'm not in the mood for this," she turns to glare at me. I feel my face pale as I see the purple mass that is meant to be her right eye. Someone has hit her. Hard. Her other jade eye narrows as she looks back down at her drink which is now empty. "It's nothing," she mumbles, holding out the glass and motioning for the bar maid to fill her back up.

"What happened to you!?" I lean in closer, trying to whisper but it's coming out more like a not-so-subtle shout. I cringe as the old man next to us gives us a frown.

"I said it's nothing, back off already!" Sakura hisses.

The abort mission in my head has turned into a full-blown siren.

"Sakura, who hurt you?" I keep going. Like I've said before, for someone who is a genius, I can be as thick as pig shit sometimes.

"Shikamaru I said it's nothing!" She's facing me again, her face contorting with anger and sadness. I can hear her breaking down as she downs her drink and stumbles off of her chair, bolting to the front door. Shit, she's left behind her keys. I chuck money to the bar maid to cover Sakura's drink and then I hastily follow her through the crowd and out the front door, not bothering to say goodbye to my friends.

Sakura hasn't gotten far, in fact I think she's in a worse state than I am. I watch her stumble around the car park, before she leans against the door of a red Mazda 6.

"Shitty, shit shit!" I hear her curse as she checks all of her pockets, obviously looking for the set of keys I have in my hands.

"Missing something?" I call out. My breath rises in front of my face, and that's when I notice that Sakura is still in her clothes from work and is missing a jacket. Although it's not the middle of winter any more, it's still too cold to not be wearing any source of warmth. Her head snaps up at my voice, and she curses under her breath again as she sees me dangle the keys out in front of me.

Gravel crunches under foot as I approach her, keys still tight in my grasp. "I really would not suggest getting behind the wheel in your condition," I say as I shake my head. Under the street light, I can clearly see the bruise on her face, which is undoubtedly from a fist. It's then when I notice the bruise on her bare arm as well.

"I'm fine!" Sakura snaps. It's like being at the bar all over again. She reaches out for the keys, and trips over in the process. I help her back up, being as gentle as I can. I feel her shivering under my hold as I straighten her back up again.

"I'm not going over this argument again because it's getting us nowhere. Here, take my jacket and I'll call a taxi to take you home OK?" As soon as I mention the word home, her face crumbles and she looks like she is about to burst into tears again.

"I can't go home. I have no home."

I'm about to open my mouth and ask why and then I stop myself and look at her bruises, and then it clicks. Memories come rushing back to my mind of Hinata's party 5 weeks ago, when she had an argument with her boyfriend that looked pretty heated.

"Shit, he did this to you didn't he? Your boyfriend?" I breathe in realization. Sakura's face turns to horror, her mouth opening to a 'o'.

Bingo.

X marks the spot.

"Fuck Sakura, why didn't you say anything?" I try to keep my voice calm but inside adrenalin begins to pump. I'm not a fighter, at all. I detest confrontation, but for the first time in my life I really want to punch her boyfriend. What kind of prick treats his girlfriend like that?

"I said it's no big deal," she whispered. I feel my hands tighten on her shoulders which haven't moved since I helped her up. Sakura's body tenses, and she shivers again.

"You're freezing," I mumble, shrugging off my coat and wrapping it around her. Fortunately, she doesn't argue and accepts the warmth with no resistance. "Now, please tell me what happened Sakura. Clearly after meeting you so many times, I'm not going to leave you alone," I raise my hands up, shaking my head again.

"I-I found him sleeping with another girl in our bed, the bed I just purchased last week with him actually and I really liked the duvet too but I guess I will have to throw that out now... Actually I might just burn the bed-"

"Sakura, breathe," I order as the words fall from her mouth and I can tell she is about to become hysterical. So not only did this bastard hit her, he was cheating on the poor woman as well. Why was she even with someone like this in the first place?

"It was so horrible Shika- can I even call you that?" I nod my consent, and she carries on, her breathing still out of wack.

"I stormed out of the bedroom and he confronted me in the kitchen, wait no the hallway, and he t-told me I was overreacting and it was nothing," Sakura hiccupped, "he was being such an jerk- so I punched him, and then he punched me back. Oh, it's all my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault. OK, you probably shouldn't have hit him but I hardly doubt his face would look anything like yours. Can you even see out of that eye?" I ask. Sakura shook her head. My body is seething with rage. I have to get her somewhere safe quick before I go looking for this guy and become New Konoha's most wanted man.

"You're drunk, and I don't really want you walking the streets. Do you want to come back to my place?" I enquire, but it comes out more like a demand. Sakura bits her lip, before shaking her head.

"No, it's OK I can go to my parents they are just across town."

"My house is a five minute drive, it's fine, my girlfriend can help clean you up," I add Ino in there, hoping that would help persuade Sakura and remind her that I'm not being a sexual predator.

"Fine, yes please then," she sighs. I give her a quick pat on the shoulder before pulling out my phone and dialing the local taxi's number. There is no way I'm helping her stumble back to my place, the trip would take hours.

Twenty minutes later, I'm unlocking the front door, clutching Sakura tight to me as I feel her nearly tipping over again. The lights in my apartment are still on. I look up at the clock, which reads 4am. Weird, why is Ino up so late? The last I knew she was going out with her friends for dinner. Did something go wrong? Great, just what I need, two girls drama and Ino getting upset because I brought another girl home.

"Sakura, do you think you can stand up now?" I ask gently. Sakura bites her bottom lip and nods demurely. She shuffles in behind me, using the door as support.

"Ino?" I call out, glad that while I was looking after Sakura before I've sobered up enough to not get a grilling about being irresponsible. I help walk Sakura over to the couch, and she mumbles thanks as I prop her on the fluffy cushions and wrap around her the blanket that's kept on the back of the furniture. While I'm doing this, Ino walks out of the the bathroom, her face puffy. I groan internally. Great, I was right and Ino being upset over something.

"Ino, before you flip this is Sakura- huh?" I'm mid introducing Ino to Sakura when the pink haired woman growls and leaps out of the couch with a speed that someone in her condition shouldn't be able to possess.

"You bitch!" Sakura shrieks, rushing at Ino. Ino looks surprised, and runs back into the bathroom screaming, shutting and locking the door behind her. "Open up you f-fucking whore!" Sakura roars, pounding on the door with such force I'm worried she's going to punch a hole in it.

"Why did you bring _her_ back here!" I hear Ino's muffled shout. What the hell is going on!?

"Sakura, calm down and stop trying to destroy my house. What's happening?" I ask sternly, pulling her away from the door by grabbing her around the middle. "What did Ino do to you?"

"I knew I recognized you, you bitch! Sleeping with my boyfriend!" Sakura is wriggling in my arms like a wild cat, I can barely hold her when my brain registers what she is saying.

Um. Pardon?

Ino's sleeping with Sakura's boyfriend!?

"Shikamaru don't listen to her! She's physco!" Ino cries through the door, sobbing loudly. "It's all lies!"

"Is not you cheating slut," Sakura's efforts double, and for a moment she slips out of my grasp and yanks at the handle. "Open up Ino!"

"Sakura, how do you know it was Ino that was sleeping with your boyfriend?" I pull her away again, this time actually picking her up and moving her away back into the lounge. My chest feels like it's being crushed by a heavy weight. Ino's a lot of things but I never thought of her cheating on me.

"I c-caught them tonight in my bed," Sakura sobbed, crying into my shoulder. "That fucking bitch, I knew I recongized her face from somewhere. I think it's been going on for the past month. I'm so sorry," she cried in earnest. I hug her into me, sshing her as I try to pat her back soothingly. My mind is going into overdrive. How could she?

"Just hang here for a second m'kay? I'll go get rid of Ino," I put Sakura back onto the couch, relieved that the fight has left her. She looks up at me with her good eye, which are filled with pity and understanding. I march back to the bathroom, where Ino is still hiding in.

"Open up Ino, we need to talk. It's just me," My voice shakes as I knock more forcefully than I intended. Looking back at it later on, I didn't realize how mad I had been. If I had looked at the mirror, I would've been greeted with a rare sight of a red face, pissed off Nara. Nara's never get mad. Ever.

"OK,' Ino sniffed, opening the door slowly. She retreats to the back of the room when I enter, her face filled with fear and guilt. It's then that I know she has done it, her expression gives it all away.

"Is it true, have you been sleeping with Sasuke?"

"Yes."

I'll give her credit, she's looking me straight in the eye when she answers. I nod, stroking my chin thoughtfully. It's tense, so tense that a butter knife could easily cut through it. Tentatively, Ino walks over and gently places a hand on my arm. I fling it off, my face scrunching with disgust. She flinches at the sight.

"I'm so sorry Shika, I didn't mean to. I... I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it?" My voice is getting louder. The alcohol that is still in my system is not helping, but then again, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to be mad that my girlfriend has cheated on me. "That's it, get out. Pack your stuff up and leave."

"No Shikamaru please don't do this..."

"Do what? I haven't done anything. This was all you Ino."

"I'm not the one who brought another girl home tonight!"

"Don't you dare bring Sakura into this! I'm not even going to explain to you why she's here because it's pretty obvious. Just get out Ino, I don't want to see your face again," my voice is cold, cruel, and hard. I cross my arms, barely able to contain my temper as Ino slips past me, crying again. I return to the longue and let out a sigh of relief that Sakura has fallen asleep.

I watch Ino grab things from around the apartment. I don't offer to help, instead I sit at the kitchen table and light up a smoke, blowing it towards Ino whenever she walks near me. Within 20 minutes, the front door slams shut. Ino doesn't even say goodbye.

_Sasuke's POV_

Shit.

How could I have fucked that up so much?

I'm sitting on the edge of the messy bed, tossing from hand to hand my Zyprexa medication in it's brown bottle, my mind being assaulted by the nights events. I'm unable to erase the horrified, no _petrified,_ look on Sakura's face when she cowering floor- because I had hit her. I look down at the knuckles that had hurt her in disgust. How could I do that to someone so precious to me?

I hadn't meant to, I swear to god I had not meant to. Something had snapped within me. My psychologist Dr Orochimaru had warned me something like this would happen if I stopped my medication, but I hate taking the little white round pills _so fucking much._

I can't sit still, I always feel dizzy and disoriented, I get vicious mood swings which is affecting my career, and the worst part is sometimes I can't remember anything. I'll get home from the station and I can't remember any of the drive home, it's just one big black spot.

So now I'm sitting here, looking at the pills and my hands. This is their fault, not mine. If that fucking medication did the job it was supposed to, I wouldn't be having these problems. This is not my fault.

I can hear Itachi's maniacal laughter in my head, the noise echoing viciously through my unstable mind. His depraved whispers haunt me, calling me a pathetic lying wife beater as I clutch my head in agony, screaming for it to stop. My fingers painfully grips my hair as memories of finding my parents murdered in our apartment, suddenly become visions of Sakura lying dead on the cold wooden floor, my hand blooded with the same knife Itachi had used to kill my parents, but instead of Itachi being the murder it's me. I can feel my mental state slipping like a fistful of sand.

I see Sakura reaching up for me, blood dripping from her trembling lips as she looks at me . "Why Sasuke?" Is all I can hear as she clutches her stab wounds, the redness spreading through her once white sun dress.

"STOP IT!" The words fly from my gasping mouth as I shout, the noise that floods my ears is completely unhinged. I hadn't realized at some point I had fallen to the ground and was thrashing around. I don't know how long I'm losing it for until I knock my night stand and a glass of water hits me in the face, breaking the spell. I lay there stunned, breathing erratic. The sun is beginning to rise by the time I pull myself, using the bed for support as I'm still shaky.

I walk into the kitchen and press my foot down on the lever for the rubbish bin, tossing the pills.

I'll get Sakura back, no matter what.

Just you watch me.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I honestly thought I was going to get more hate over the coupling so I'm pleased there are people out there that like Sakura & Shikamaru together! I understand there will be Sasuke fans who will not like the way he is portrayed in this, so I would not advise carrying on if you're a massive fan of his and can't stand it when his character isn't perfect. This is fan fiction, there are plenty of decent SakuSasu fics out there to fill your needs.

- Beautifuldusk


End file.
